


Big Trouble in Little Tauron

by Canarii



Category: Caprica (TV), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canarii/pseuds/Canarii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odd little drabble I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Trouble in Little Tauron

"Blood for blood", she says in the kitchen weeks later, "That's the Tauron way." It's a simple statement, blunt, straightforward, as rightous as the soft insinuation of murder can be. Kate likes the sound of the words as they roll around her mouth, like how they feel when she spits them out into the air. Like how dispelling some venom can momentarily calm her bubbling rage, hold off the urge to scream. She likes the words, they make her feel less useless, less passive, as if she promises the air, she will follow through with her vengeance.

Her mother doesnt seem to feel the same way, "What do you know about being Tauron?" She snaps scornfully, in that same dersisive tone her voice had held so ofte in these long weeks. The cleaver in her hand cuts deep into the wooden cutting board as she decapitates turnips after carrots. Shorn beets bleed red into the slits in the wood, staining her mother's fingers where she's touched them. Bony fingers that grasp the cleaver firmly, skin that was beginning to show it's age. Rare moments like these, seeing the frailty in the silence, Kate is reminded that her mother is getting old.

Old enough to be a grandmother, as Kate's often reminded. She'd always thought it would be Thad in the end, getting her off the hook. He was always chasing the girls, a new one every month. He didn't have much in the way of brains, but when it came to charm and teenage girls, he was a genius.

"You talk about blood, but you haven't taken his mark", Chaaya Freelander continued, not even looking at her daughter as she spoke.

The neckline of her mother's dress droops forward as she leans into the motion of her blade, revealing the fresh tattoo that still stood red at the edges. It spelled in neat black ink the Tauron symbol for loss and death, intersected with the one for son. By rights, Kate should have the one for brother on her left shoulder, but she couldn't bear the weight of the ink, not yet. It would not be her first, the Ha'la'tha had taken her into their fold when she was fourteen, and in the twelve years since her arms, back, shoulders and torso had all begun to be peppered with the story of her life. But this...this was not something she was so quick to put behind her.

"I'm not ready, I told you", Kate murmured in return.

"Excuses, the ceremony was a week ago, you should have taken it then, taken it, and let him go. Then maybe you wouldn't stand here talking about blood to me now."

"Mom..." Kate began, not sure what to say. The air was tense between them, and she was eager for an excuse to be elsewhere, but at the same time, it didn't feel right to leave her mother alone. Chaaya had been upset enough when her older child had first moved out of their home, and now to have lost the younger...

"Go", her mother said, seeming to read her mind like so often before, "If you're not going to help", she gestured to the beginnings of the stew that were spread across the counter, "Then go, do whatever you do that helps put food on the table, but don't expect me to like it."

Chaaya washed her hands, before slipping back on her black mourning gloves. Kate nodded silently, knowing better than to argue. She stepped out of the kitchen area and picked her jacket up off the couch, heading for the door,

"I'll be by sometime tomorrow, okay?" Her mother said nothing, Kate chewed the inside of her lip for a moment before adding, "I'll get the mark."

"When?"

"Soon."


End file.
